shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silvers Leon
'Spike Hair' Silvers Leon is a pirate from the new world currently travelling with the Mayhem Pirates . He is the lost son of Silvers Rayleigh. He has a bounty of 400,000,000 for various crimes all including mass destruction. Leon has not yet met his father and Rayleigh has no knowledge of him. Appearance Leon's hair features multiple layers including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe. The rest of his hair features five large spikes colored black with magenta rims all along the edges. The spikes are loose and free flowing. He has dark purple eyes and a tanned skin tone. His usual outfit consists of a purple blazer with an unbuckled collar and long trousers. He wears a spiked belt and spiked bracelets. Leon wears a necklace with a pyramid. Personality Leon is a self proclaimed maniac and anarchy lover. He loves destroying things and has an obsession with fighting. He is hot headed reckless and daring, doing tasks that risk his life without a second thought. Leon seems to be quite adventurous and curious but this can go to far leading to him running into dark forests or volcanoes simply to see what its like. His curiosity also makes him quite inquisitive about his father. He can be quite mean to people he deems boring or annoying. Leon takes advantage of chaos ,like the aftermath of an explosion or earthquake, by causing even more chaos. Because of his upbringing as a noble occasionally he says please or thank you out of habit. He is also respectful to women. In battle Leon goes beserk and destroys anything around him that can be destroyed with no relenting on his enemy. This trait leads opponents to give up before fighting him to get away from his 'wrath'. Leon seems to have no fear of anything. At first glance this seems like overconfidence but with time you realise that he actually has no fear. This is shown when Leon declared he was not scared of a tornado and ran into it to prove his point. Leon is very good friends with Seth Darken because of their major similarity in personalities. Relationships Crew Leon likes his crew because of the fun they get up to. Mainly destroying islands and causing mass destruction. his friendship with them is almost brotherly. Seth Darken is the only person on the crew that Leon respects enough to allow himself to be ordered by. Family ''Silvers Rayleigh'' Leon has not yet interacted with Rayleigh. ''Unnamed New World Princess'' Leon was raised by her for most of his life and is the perfect son to her. He treats her with respect and loves her like a mother. World Government The marines have classed him a danger to all civilization and have his name at all stations. He is wanted DEAD firstly for his relationship to the pirate Rayleigh and because of his criminal actiities. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Leon's skill with a gun is quite basic. He normally sprays bullets but his basic skill is similar to that of the average marine/pirate Category:Human Category:Male Category:Revolutionary Category:Pirate Category:Former Noble Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Matarrok